Stepping Stones
by jshermann028
Summary: "Love, you have been informed that wolves do indeed mate for life, correct?" I questioned. She pulled my lips flush against hers. "Then for life it is, Niklaus." Klaroline. Smut. AU. Slight Gore. Alternated point of views. Full Summary. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One Full Summary

_**Stepping Stones.**_

**Author's Note.**

_So this is my first __**The Vampire Diaries **__fanficiton. Now, I couldn't resist Klaus and all of his charm, and I absolutely can't wait for the fourth season, but in the mean time I did a way to tend to my __**Vampire Diaries**__ crazings. I would love to hear back from my readers; advice, and furture ideas would be great, or just plain love would be fanastic, but if you're just a plain hater no one is making you read this. Now to the full summary. (:_

* * *

Current year- 1067 _The Viking Age._

Everyone had such high expectations for the betrothed queen. All her mother wanted was a perfect daughter. A strong and independent women, was all her father asked for. Caroline was all the above, but her parents were never pleased.

Niklaus was a misunderstood monster. He fed off out of the necks of vulnerable women every chance he got. He left a path of blood behind him every where he went. Klaus seeked revenge on the innocent for what has been done to him. He wasn't worthy of love or affection, so he was feared by all except one.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I wanted to see what reaction I would get to my story. If I get what I'm hoping for the first chapter will be up by tomorrow, and if not then I'll come up with a different story. But mostly this is Caroline fourty-four years after Klaus was turned by his mother and Caroline is going to learn to accept Klaus and his past, and Klaus will learn to be loved, but you know the Mikaelson family always getting into trouble. (:_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Stepping Stones - **_

**Author's Note.**

_Thanks you guys for all the support. Thanks for the advice from __**Dramatic Melody**__ & the guest __**justine**__. I'm sorry that the last one was only a hindred and something words, but I hope this will make up for it. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I have lots of work to do right now, but I'm making time for __**Vampire Diaries**__. Please keep up with the reviews, I love the support. (:_

* * *

Current year- 1067 _The Viking age._

"...oline?" Must she always need my attention?

"Yes, mother?" May as well hear her out, or she'll just keep talking, just like the birds outside our hutt always chirping, makes my ears want to bleed.

"I asked if you could go fetch some dough from Mrs. Asmund." She stated rather harshly, obviously upset with having to repeat herself. "Caroline, I don't understand why it's so hard for you to do one simple request." One simple request? This is the sixth one this evening.

"Of course, I can I've go to her after I stop for the berries." I replied giving her a cheeky grin, hoping she didn't see through it. I made a quick escape to my fur bedding grapping my tunic and shoes.

"Don't you dare forget your tunic, can't have my daughter being seen like such." She yelled from the cooking pot.

I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my basket, and tied my tunic around my body. I don't know why I even bother to take them off anymore. I walk out the door, leaving it slightly open for the smoke from the pot to get out. Our hut was beautiful, but I wouldn't expect any different from my over-worked father. If I wake up just before the sun rise I can catch him walking into the woods, but I'm never awake for when he arrives home each night. My mother always taking his affections for granted, all she does is stay home and make bread each and every day. I don't have the slightest clue to when she last walked out of the hut. She expects so much from me, but does so little herself.

"Hello Miss Caroline, your dress is beautiful today." Mrs. Runa's voice took me away from my own thoughts. I looked at her, her smile always a little too big from her face but she was hard not to adore. There was no doubt she was the nicest lady in this village.

"Oh Mrs. Runa, you are far too kind." I spoke flashing her a honest smile, while walking up to her fruit stand.

"The berries as usual, I presume." She handed me a bag of fresh berries. I could smell the sweet taste from here causing me to grin.

"Thank you, I promise I'll stop by soon." I answered putting the bag into my basket.

"Fare well, Caroline." She waved me goodbye. I returned the friendly gesture.

* * *

"This village is lovely, brother." Rebekah said as she took in her surroundings.

"Thank you for complimenting my taste, Rebekah." I replied. This place looked old and sweet. It smelled of old wood, and fresh berries. This village is much different from our old home, it reeked of musty pine and always had a cloud of fog lying over it.

"Can I get comfortable here, or is this temporary like all the other villages?" She questioned flinching from our last memories of the villages, all that remained was blood and corpses much due to my doing.

"I haven't decided yet." I spoke. Looking around at all the people, listening to their heart beats made me smirk. "Pardon me Miss, can you point me to the village leader?" The middle-aged woman's heart beat increased by at least double just by taking in my appearance.

"Y-yes, t-the last hut on the r-right." She stuttered but managed to give me, what I can imagine to be her best smile.

"Thank you." I replied nodding my head and smiling.

I turned to look for the hut that was described. Ah, I was quite shocking. You could tell this was the leader just by looking at it, stone walls and a light wooden roof with a door made of tree bark. It was almost twice the size of the neighboring huts. I begin walking that direction.

Rebekah footsteps stopped shadowing mine as we passed a flower marketing stand. I smiled at my sister's girly ways, but quickly masked my smile into a intimidating smirk as I walked passed a group of men. Just as I expected, your usual viking, but with that extra tiny bit of muscle. I laughed thinking of how all that muscle wouldn't even compare to my hybrid strength.

"Who are you?" Apparently my laugh caught their attention. I looked at them searching for the one who questioned me. "I asked you a question." Ah of course, the biggest one.

"You can call me Klaus." I respond coldly, not liking his attitude a bit. He seemed surprised with my tone, so I took the chance to continue walking towards my destination.

There were beautiful women, but none of them quite caught my eye for a second time, but I could they them giggle and gossip about my looks and about how I "glanced" at them. Elijah would say something about my ego growing. I brushed the thought away, because of Elijah's betrayal.

I quit walking realizing I was at the hut's door. I knocked slightly on the door, and waited for a response.

"Hello?" A older blonde haired woman opened the door. "Oh hi, I'm Liz Forbes." She said with a growing smile.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." I said smiling. She held out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand into mine, bowed and then kissed the top. She began to blush, and I knew she took the bait.

"How may I help you, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked.

"I came to ask for the permission of the village leader for my family to reside in your village." I stated adding a smile at the end.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind having such lovely neighbors." She spoke happily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forbes. I don't know how to thank you." I added.

"Please, call me Liz." She spoke her cheeks starting to redden again. "Come in Mr. Mikaelson, we have some fresh bread, consider it my family's welcoming gift." She motioned for me to enter the hut.

I swung my foot forward making sure I was free to enter. I smiled realizing the invisible barrier was now gone. I entered following her into her home. She began packing a basket adding all the bread that would fit.

"Liz, please leave some for yourself." I stated shocked at the amount of bread.

"Oh, my daughter just left to fetch more dough." She added. She handed me the now full basket of bread, once again smiling.

"Thank you again, maybe one day I can repay you." I said smirking.

"Hello, mu..." I turned around to face the sweet young voice.

* * *

_Soooooo... kind of a cliff hanger. I hope you liked this. I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. But don't forget to review, my fellow readers. And might wanna follow if you want to see the big **Klaroline** moment. (:_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Stepping Stones-**_

**Author's Note.**

_I'm gonna say a thanks to all the new followers that chapter two brought in, I was kind of sad by only get one review though. ): I hope I continue to get more and more views and followers. (: Oh and I realized I forgot a disclaimer so hear it is, and then straight to chapter three! :D_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

***PS*- IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END.**

* * *

_"Hello, mu..." I turned around to face the sweet young voice._

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I looked her over. She wore beige kirtle that fit perfectly to her long slim arms, and a forest green apron dress that enhanced the bright green eyes right above her button nose. Her silky blonde curls fell in loose natural curls over her shoulders and down her back. She stood strong and confident. In my eyes she was more radiant than the sun. She was absolutely glowing in front of me.

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is my daughter Caroline Forbes." I tore myself from my thoughts at Liz's voice. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Mrs. Forbes it's my pleasure." I bowed and kissed the top of her hand never removing my eyes from hers, her hand smelled of sweet berries and fresh flowers and I couldn't help but smile at the innocence. She didn't falter or show a bit of shock while she looked my features over, didn't even smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She curtsied and removed her hand from mine.

"You may call me Klaus, my lady." I spoke trying to get some reaction from her. But she remained emotionless.

We stood there motionless staring into each other's eyes looking for something neither of us wanted to find, but more than we could ever ask for. We didn't bother to listen to Liz's words as she rambled on about how nice the hut was, or how Caroline always brought the best berries. I wanted for her to brake, show some sort of emotion.

And then she smiled.

That was all it took. She would be _mine. _

* * *

If I was anything it was intrigued. I had to admit that he was handsome, no denying that, but I could see the trouble and mischief in his eyes. I slightly giggled to myself when his jaw nearly touched the dirt just from a glance at me. His smile was evil but captivating. I knew he wouldn't stop searching my eyes until I smiled back, so I gave _Klaus_ my best smile.

_Klaus_. Such a rare name. I _needed_ to know more.

"Caroline?" I heard mother ask aggravated, no telling how many times she's repeated herself this time. I heard Klaus chuckle, and I felt my smile grow, it sounded young and joyful, but when I looked at him his face was a mask of emotions that I couldn't read. "Caroline, _hunny?" _She asked, I knew I was in deep shit by the way she rolled _hunny_ off her tongue.

"Yes, _mother_?" I questioned, stopping myself from rolling my eyes.

"I asked if you would show Klaus the village." She asked sweetly, but I saw straight through it. Oh mother, always putting up a show for visitors.

I wiggled my toes in my shoes, feeling my new fresh blisters from walking around the world and back. But I quickly smirked and replied with a sweet yes. I saw Klaus' smile make another appearance, obviously pleased with my answer.

* * *

She showed me all the little shops from seeds to fabric. Everyone seemed to see Caroline as I did, always smiling or waving at her. She would always return the gestures, and she giggled when a little boy picked a flower. I smiled at all the friendly people.

"And this is Mrs. Asmund, the sweetest lady you'll ever meet." Caroline spoke pointing to a old lady with graying black hair, and wrinkly skin with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Miss. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." I stated twisted my lips a little. Her smiled seemed to lessen, but she quickly recovered. _Mrs. Asmund? _No, I've never heard of that last name. I looked at her, from her pale blue eyes, to her long skinny fingers. I realized her searched my face for something, but I couldn't be sure what.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She said trying my name out on her tongue with a raspy voice. She knew something. I flashed her a questioning look.

I quickly forgot about as Caroline's tiny hand wrapped around my arm dragging me onto the next shop with who knows what.

_Flowers_. It carried flowers. She came to a halt, and quickly began naming off all the name for each and every one of them. I didn't bother to listen just stared at her thin lips as she talked, they seemed to be going a mile a minute. Then she stopped and smiled looked at one in particular. I _honestly_ smiled at the pure joyful look on her face. Then she continued to point and talk once again, paying me no attention. I took the chance to buy her the flower she was so fascinated with.

A _daisy_. The symbol of innocence and purity, just like _Caroline_. So innocent and pure. I would never deserve such a creature like her. I was the exact opposite of innocent and pure.

I thought while I traded the woman for the flower, and started walking back towards Caroline. I stopped just behind her, almost touching, She turned around and my nose almost brushed her forehead, I could feel her honey breath on my my neck, and I smirked.

"Were you even listening to me?" She huffed upset.

"Caroline love, I already know all the types of flowers." I stated smiling down at her, she was still so close. She raised her eyes to meet mine. "But I truly enjoyed listening to you name them."

I took the chance the slide the flower into her hair right above her ear. She stood there staring at me while her cheeks turned into the cutest shade of pink and her lips turned upward showing her pearl white teeth.

"Harrummph." Someone cleared they're throat. I turned around to spot the face of the one and only Rebekah.

* * *

_Ohhh look at Klaus being so sweet. (; So I'd truly love it if I could get some more reviews and advice. _

_**I need a few more characters for this story. So anyone can message me or review with the characters personality and appearance, and I'll choose which ones go into the story. **_

_Thanks again. (: _

_-jshermann028 . 3_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Stepping Stones-**_

**Author's Note.**

_I absolutely adore all of you reviewers and followers, you're all amazing. The reviews were fanastic. & I would like to tell you that I will be adding most of the characters from the show into this, but they may be a little different considering the huge time change. I was amazed at all the characters I was message about, but I'll make it a surprise to who's gets put in... guess you'll just have to continue to read. (; please do continue with all the messages, reviews, and follows. Love you all. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

* * *

_"Harrummph." Someone cleared they're throat. I turned around to spot the face of the one and only Rebekah._

Damn you Rebekah and your timing. I slowly took a step between Caroline and Rebekah, recognizing the glare slapped on my sister's face.

"Well aren't you pretty." Rebekah stated peaking around me at Caroline. "Nik, you never gave me a flower." She pouted, but then sneered at Caroline as a hint of jealous flared in her eyes.

"Now Rebekah, I never knew you to be jealous." I went along with the act to rallying Caroline up.

"Never knew I had competition." Rebekah spoke, winking as Caroline looked down at her leather shoes. I could hear her toes squeaking against the insides, possibly a nervous habit?

"Now now sister, I have no time for your games. Miss Forbes was just showing me around." Caroline's eyes shot up at the word sister, and I secretly smiled to myself.

"And the flower was just a appreciation gift?" She questioned. I watched Caroline intently as she began to blush.

"Of course, Rebekah. If I knew you react like such I would have bought you one also." I snapped, the game had gone on long enough Caroline was getting visibly uncomfortable. Rebekah seemed to take the hint.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Forbes." Rebekah stated throwing Caroline a sarcastic cheeky grin and the began strutting to another shop.

* * *

_Gahh_, who were this family's parents? Did all of them look like gods?

She was definitely gorgeous with her semi-curly icy blonde hair that fell perfectly down her back and chest. She was confident and her light blue eyes and pale skin was intimidating.

Of course, I would think that her and Klaus were together. They were both beautiful, and looked as if they had all the power in the world.

"Excuse my baby sister, she's impulsive." I giggled at his statement, it seemed all adults thought everyone younger than them done things without giving them a second thought. "What's so funny, love?"

_Love._ I loved the way the word rolled perfectly off his tongue. I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm betrothed.

"If I had a coin for every time I heard that, I'd be rolling in gold." I stated giggling again. He just smiled a smile that just screamed trouble while thinking of a reply. I nervous started wiggling my toes.

"Sweet Caroline, a woman like yourself deserves to bath in riches." He spoke sweetly. I was shocked at his response.

_What in the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ What did that even mean? He seemed to realize my confliction and quickly held his arm out for me, smiling nicely, and began walking to our next shop.

* * *

"Bill, I'm worried about Caroline." I stated stating what was on my mind.

Caroline has been acting out frequently lately. I wake up in the middle of the night and she's not in the hut, and she's always gone when I wake up. She never speaks of her personal life anymore. She never acts classy. She's always wearing the most repulsive clothing, or running around in barely any attire. I never see her best friend Bonnie anymore, but this new Katherine girl who may as well have trouble written across her head. She couldn't be more of a disgrace to me right now with her wedding coming up to the rival village leader's son. She just doesn't realize what's at stake here.

"Sweetheart, Caroline is perfectly fine." My husband stated looking at me sadly. I knew her was worried too, just by the way he looked at her now, like she was dust just waiting for the wind to blow her away.

"Mr. Lockwood wouldn't allow his son to marry a young woman with such behavior, Bill." I snapped with all my anger bottled up started to spill out.

"Don't worry about our daughter it'll turn your hair grey." He chuckled twirling my hair around his finger. He barely ever showed me love anymore. I slapped his hand that was playing with my hair.

"How can you not worry?" I shouted at him, my spit hit his face and I saw his fists clench but he sped out of the hut most likely into the woods again.

* * *

I can't take this anymore. I have had enough from a ungrateful wife and a disobedient daughter. I have brushed all of they're acts off as nothing, but he was done doing it. All of this anger was be coming too much.

I sprinted into the woods and found exactly what I was looking for.

_Rope, knives, _and _salt._

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop smiling. He had a wonderful day with Caroline by his side. He reminisced in the stolen glances, sneaky touches, and exchanged gifts. He grin grew, if that was even possible, while he gently played with his woven necklace, she had made at the fabric shop that he got her concentrating on a midnight purple silk cloth that he insisted she let him purchase, but she was too sweet to not give him something in return. She had secretly cut the cloth and made him his bracelet when he wasn't looking; he still couldn't figure out when that was, but he was genuinely surprised when she slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. She had the rosiest cheeks he had ever seen, but he found her even more irresistible after.

Just across the hut lied Rebekah mad as hell that this stranger had done was seemed impossible, making her Nik feel. She felt guilty that her jealously out ruled her happiness for him, because he was actually smiling. What did _Caroline _have that she didn't? She pondered over the question as she flipped over in her bedding facing away from a now beaming Nik.

Caroline, you can't do this. She repeated over and over to herself, but each time she repeated it the more of a lie it seemed. She twirled the daisy in circles in between her fingers, trying to stop from feel drawn to the care put into it, but failed miserably.

All night that night a goofy smile never left Klaus' face, Rebekah tossed and turned not even catching a blink of sleep, and Caroline dreamed of gods with daisy in midnight purple tunics all the while smiling.

* * *

_I loved writing this chapter! Funny, romantic, and suspenseful all that together gives me chill bumps. So I decided to let Caroline give in a little. & Klaus is absolutely smitten, I love writing a Klaus that is blind in love one second and then kick ass in the next. Well it's pretty obvious that next chapter is going to be intense so you better stick around. Don't forget to give your support in a review, follow, or message. _

_Love you all. _

_-jshermann028 ._


	5. Chapter Five

**_Stepping Stones-_**

**Author's Note.**

_Only one review, I know you can do better than that. Although, I was happy with the amount of views I revieved. So lets see if we can step it up with the reviews... I want to give a thanks to the guest, __**justine,**__ for sticking with the story from the very first chapter and they're sweet reviews for each. But I have plenty enough love to give to all my viewers. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

***PS: I have made a poll that is posted on my profile, but I'll add the question and the answers at the bottom so you can just review your choice.***

* * *

_All night that night a goofy smile never left Klaus' face, Rebekah tossed and turned not even catching a blink of sleep, and Caroline dreamed of gods with daisy in midnight purple tunics all the while smiling._

I slowly crept out of my bed making sure not to make a noise. I managed to wake up before dad and mum this morning. I quickly threw some vegetables into the stew and cut up some rabbit meat and added that, and set a fire under the pot so the stew would be done before mum woke up. I barely had my boots on before I ran out of the hut and into the woods.

Morning was my favorite part of the day. It was always quiet and I had the whole woods to myself except for the all the creatures out and about. I smiled the myself as a rabbit scurried off behind a bush while I approached my tree, I plopped down onto the cushion of grass that circled the fat stump. I allowed my eyes to close and my mind to wonder.

_Klaus_. Klaus' light blue eyes. Klaus' perfect stubble out-lining his jaw. Klaus' amazing_ sexy_ lips. NO, Caroline you must quit. I wonder if Tyler Lockwood looks nearly as attractive as Klaus. I'm sure Tyler is. I'm sure Tyler has dark blonde hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through it. And perfectly sculpted lips that makes you wish they would run along your jaw and down your neck and...

"CLUNK." My eyes shot open and glanced around looking for the culprit, my eyes landed on her dark brown ones.

"If it isn't Miss Forbes herself." She grinned a smile the stretched her whole face.

"Thank goodness, I about peed my pants." We both giggled embracing each other in a hug. "How was the village?"

"Oh gosh Caroline. I saw Tyler Lockwood in the flesh. And boy did he pull off that tunic." She winked seductively and chuckled.

* * *

"Brother?" I would recognize that voice anywhere, no one quite had a voice like Elijah. I turned around and faced him. He stood tall and straight as always, not once have I ever seen him falter.

"Elijah." I stated blankly as he looked me over. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it sure has." His eyes stopped on him. "May I come in, Niklaus?"

"May as well, brother. And let me inform you that I go by Klaus now." I gestured for him to walk in. He just nods and enters the hut.

"It's kinda cozy." He states as he looks around.

"What did you come for, Elijah?" I asked getting straight to the elephant in the room.

"I was hoping on getting the family back together." He spoke bluntly.

* * *

"How's the family, Kat?" I asked. Things between her and Elena had always been rough. They were complete opposites, never getting along. Elena was a goody two shoes, and Katherine was got her way and her way always was full of trouble.

"Things are just peachy." She said with a sad smile looking at her new leather shoes she had just got done telling me about.

"You know you can talk to me." I claimed looking at her. She turned sideways and gripped my shoulders.

"Care, you would never understand what I have went through the past few weeks." She added. I searched her eyes for emotions, and only came up with worry. Then, she looked away and ran off.

"KATHERINE." I yelled, but she was gone with no sign of where she went.

I began walking back home, when I heard a _crack. _I spun around on my toes.

"Who's there?" I questioned, trying to hide my scared expression. I waited but no reply. "Answer me." I demanded. "Show yourself or I swear I'll scream."

I was so relieved to see my father appear from behind thick brush.

"Oh daddy, I'm so glad it's you. I was almost worried." I let out the breath I was holding and smiled, but it quickly faded when I realized he was hiding something behind his back.

"Sweetheart, you should've been very worried." He revealed lunging at me. We both fell onto the ground, all his weight was on me as I struggled to flip over onto my belly. I barely managed to, I began clawing at the ground for anything to grab, but only came up with leaves. I open my mouth to scream, but no noise came out. I tried to scream and scream, but nothing happened. Tears began rolling down my face.

Finally, he raised up. I tried to scramble to my feet, but his hands latched onto my ankles. He dragged me roughly through the the mud, grass, rocks, and dirt. I prayed that I would just pass out as I was scratched, cut, and covered in dirt and mud. It seemed like all I could do was cry and cry and cry.

Then, everything stopped besides the blood rolling down my face from all the open gashes. He let go of my ankles, and grasped onto my hips pulling me up and throwing me over my shoulder. I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. Every time I tried yelling, my efforts only came out as coughed up blood and sobs. There wasn't one bit of my body that didn't hurt. So, I just hung there from his shoulder as everything grew darker and colder. I hoped I was dying, but my pain didn't subside a bit.

For a split second all I felt was the cold air hitting my body, but then my head hit a hard surface and my back landed onto a jagged rock. As my consciousness left, all I tasted was the coppery tang of blood, all I felt was the blood pouring and leaving for my body, and all I hoped for was release of all the pain and agony.

_Death._ Death was the only release.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not giving you any fluffy Klaroline moments this chapter, but I promise to do all that and more this next chapter or the one after that. I want to see if I can at least get five reviews this chapter, I don't think that's to much to ask. & I'm sorry I didn't update as quick as usual, I've had my hands full lately. I've been thinking about writing another fanfic for Klaroline, but I haven't came up with an idea yet maybe one of you can help me with that, so get at me. Here's the poll. (;_

_**Should Rebekah and Caroline come to be friends or remain rivals?**  
_

_**1. Friends. (:**_

_**2. RIVALS. **_

_Thanks. I love you all._

_- jshermann028 ._


	6. Chapter Six

_**Stepping Stones-**_

**Author's Note.**

_Thank you all so much for all the support I've been getting, it's amazing! I'm glad I didn't disappoint you since there wasn't any Klaroline moments. School's about to start back so my updates might take a little longer, but I won't forget about you guys! Please continue to review and follow. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

***PS: I've decided to make Rebekah and Caroline's relationship grow into friends, but for now they'll have a little rivalry.***

* * *

___Death._ Death was the only release.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wakey wakey." He hummed. I could smell his breath hitting my face, it smelled of fresh wine. I tried moving, but I was restrained. "Now now, I wouldn't try moving."

"Oww." I sobbed trying to move again. My temples throbs against my head. My ribs aches. My legs pangs. And my arms spasms.

"I told you not to move. I would listen to me if I was you." He stated. I tried opening my eyes, but they were swollen shut. I just let my body go limp, I gave up. "You finally done putting up a fight, sweetheart?"

"D-don't you d-dare call me t-that." I spat.

"Don't talk to your father like that." He smacked me hard across the face, the oh so common taste of blood filled my mouth once again and I spit it out quick.

"You almost ruined my white shirt, sweetheart." He chuckled. I could hear his footsteps fading away, but not too far because I could still make them out.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally managed to open my eye lids to a squint. I wiggled up into a sitting position. He has my hands tied together along with my feet.

"Always so brave." He turned around and my eyes instantly landed on the glistening metal knives laying in his hands. "Which do you prefer this beauty," he held up the longest knife throwing it in the air and catching it the twirling it in the sun, "or my all time favorite?" He moved the knife from behind his back and I couldn't hide my flinch as I took in all the jagged edges.

"Ah, this one it is then." He didn't even bother to hide his excitement as he put the first one back and walked back over to me. "We're going to have loads of fun, sweetheart."

* * *

I walked out into the sun, loving the way it made my skin sparkle and shine. I looked at the the pink and purple flowers, no doubt that they were Rebekah's doing. It was a beautiful day, but something was off. Something was wrong.

"Rebekah?" I questioned.

"Yes, brother." She quickly replied.

"Elijah?" I asked.

"Klaus." He responded.

Everybody was fine. I couldn't find anything wrong, but I could feel it. As I walked around the village I cou;dn't find one flaw besides a old couple arguing about the weather. That should be Caroline one day, sharing a life with a man that can grow old with her and their only worry be about the weather. I couldn't give her that li...

_Caroline._ It's Caroline. There's something wrong with Caroline. I ran through the village as fast as possible without drawing attention. I ran through all the scenarios, and came up with a fool proof plan for each.

I swear if another man touched her, I would kill everyone he even thought about thinking about right in front of him and I would kill him the _Blood Eagle_ style.

"Oh Klaus, have you seen Caroline?" Liz asked as I approached pulling me from daydreaming of splitting a man's ribs and ribbing out lungs.

"I could ask you the same thing." I stated. Caroline promised to bring me some fresh fruit this morning.

"She left before I woke up this morning." She looked back into the hut, and huffed. "Will you go look for her?"

"Of course." I said walking away.

Caroline, where could you have gone? I sniffed the air and instantly smelt her. I silently thanked god for my werewolf senses. I ran and ran until the smell of fresh blood and pure Caroline mixed together hit me like a wave. I listened and heard the beating of two hearts, and one was beating awfully slow. I cursed and flashed in there pinning a old man up against a wall.

Caroline wails of pain was all I heard, I tightened my grasp around the mans neck and he started trashing in front of me before I slammed his head against the hard rocks, knocking him out cold.

"Klaus?" Caroline cooed. She tried to stand, but began to stumble. I rushed to her side catching her before she even came close to touching the ground.

"Yes, love, I'm here. Everything is gonna be okay." I looked her over taking in every cut and ounce of blood on her body, including the slow and steady stream running down the middle of both of her legs. I felt her arms hesitantly wrap around my waist, and her head rest against my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, and she automatically relaxed and my touch, I repeated the motion until she raised her head and placed her chin against my chest meeting my eyes with hers.

"My own father hates me." She spoke almost as a whisper. "He hates me." She said again a little louder.

"I don't have the slightest clue to how someone could even think about hating you, love." I responded. Moving my hand to stroke her cheek with my thumb and forefinger, she leaned into my touch. "Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home." She replied looking away from me. I gently seized her chin, and made her look at me.

"Where would you like to go, love?"

"Anywhere but there. Get me away from here." She pleaded.

I slowly bent down wrapping an arm around her legs and her shoulders, picking her up bridal style, and carried her out of the cave as she nestled her face in the crook of my neck and swung her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." She mumbled not moving.

I can honestly say, I never pictured Caroline's first time in my arms being like this with her beaten, cut, raped, and bleeding out onto my clothes.

* * *

_I'm still shooting for at least five reviews. The more reviews the quicker the update. Thank you for all the support for the last chapter, I loved it. And about Rebekah and Caroline, I'll let you all to continue to ponder on that, and let it be a surprise what they become. (;_

_Love you all little beauties._

_- jshermann028 ._


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Stepping Stones-**_

_I'm so terribly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been booked with campaigning for student office, and clubs with it being the first week of school. My updates will most likely take longer than a day now, but maybe not a whole two weeks or so. Fourty-three reviews so far, yay! I would love to have fifty by the next chapter. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer either starting with this one or the next, we'll just have to see. Please continue to follow and review! (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

* * *

_I can honestly say, I never pictured Caroline's first time in my arms being like this with her beaten, cut, raped, and bleeding out onto my clothes._

I ran my fingers through her hair in tone with the rhythm of her heartbeat, with each double beat I would begin at the top again. I never made it to the bottom, but it kept her relaxed. I felt her warm breath spread across my neck, heating it for a second, before she took another breath leaving it with chill bumps.

I had tried to move to fetch her some water or food, but her grip across my waist would just tighten so I remained in my position, but still with each breath I took I could barely make out the little twitch of her hand telling me to stay. She didn't move an inch other than that.

So we lied there on my bedding for the rest of the day an half of the next just like that, with me wishing it was under different circumstances, but content with her demands for my presence.

"Klaus?" She barely whispered still not moving.

"Yes, love?" I answered running my hand through her hair one last time.

"Thank you." She raised her eyes to mine, before raising up to sit. She looked herself over, while I raised up too.

"No need to thank me, Caroline." I looked her over too, I still wasn't used to the power of my blood.

The feel of her lips on my skin came to mind, even with her fast asleep she latched onto my wrist as if I was her life line, although I kind of was.

I looked up at her face. Every last cut there had healed, but the dried blood still covered it. It reminded me how strong she was. No doubt, any other being would've died with that amount of blood loss.

"I don't want to go home." She stated watching me for a reaction, but quickly looking away.

"You're always welcome in my home." She smiled a sad smile, not her usual lively one. It killed me that she had to go through this, such a sweet young girl, and it extinguished the light inside he eyes. "I promise that you'll remain safe here."

She looked up at me with _faith._

* * *

Welp, Nik hadn't came out of his room since her carried his damsel in distress in there, and Elijah was off running him an errand. Which left me lonely and bored.

I walked around the village for the third time today, but yet again nothing exciting happened. It was true everyone was either very welcoming, or spooked that there were new comers. I had became acquainted with a few of the older women, but the young ones were either jealous or didn't even acknowledge me.

"Excuse me miss?" A quiet voice asked. "I t-think you dropped this."

I turned around and came face to face with a little boy holding up a apple. I looked down at my apples, I wasn't quite sure how many I purchased so I could have easily been missing one.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the apple. "Ouch!" I glanced at my hand, the flesh was pink and the burns were bubbling. I looked for the boy, but he was gone. I could feel the skin growing on my hand as it healed, I looked at it and fresh new pink skin covered my hand. There was no one around, but I could feel someone's eyes on me, as their gaze burned into the back of my head. I stood there frozen, not having a clue what to do, so I did what I do best. I ran.

_Nik? _No, Nik was too caught up in Caroline's perfection.

_Elijah._ Yes, of course Elijah. He would help me.

* * *

"Klaus?" She questioned turning around, her soft curls falling across her back. She was magnificent, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her as my eyes rolled down her body. "I can't take this." The blush that covered her cheeks was almost too angelic.

"Please take it, love." I almost begged. I would do anything to see her in that dress; it fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves, brought out her eyes and her slightly tanned skin. "Rebekah could never make it look as beautiful as you."

Her giggled filled the room, making me smile. Seeing her stand there like that reminds me that even in a cruel world like this there's still hope. After everything that happened just days ago, Caroline still laughs a carefree laugh.

I _wish_ I could say the same for me.

"I guess I can wear it around." She tries to hide the excitement, as she twirls around watching the dress wrap around her legs.

The look on her face when I handed her the gown in the first place was priceless. Her mouth formed a 'o' in awe, as her eyes danced across it. There was no doubt she had never wore anything like it, if she only knew all the riches I could shower her in. But when she choices to accept my affections, I want it to be out of love not money, even though I doubt Caroline would ever be that low.

* * *

"Mom?" I was hoping I wouldn't have to return to here, but I knew I would have to surrender to my fears sooner or later. I didn't here anything but there flick off the extinguishing ashes under the pot. "Liz?" I walked deeper into the hut, running my hand along the side.

I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel safe inside my own home. It only meant one thing, this wasn't home anymore. Just like when I spotted the picture I drew out of berry juice so long ago of me, Liz, and Bill all holding hands, that wasn't my family anymore. This place only brought back the filling of his weight laying across my body as he thrust into me, and the feeling of knives piercing through my skin, and the sound of my unanswered pleads for escape ringing through my ears.

"Care, is that you?" I knew that raspy voice.

"Yes, mom." I replied. She looked awful, maybe he got to her too. After all, I didn't know what happened after Klaus saved me.

"Have you seen your father? He's been missing."

"I haven't seen him once."

Of course she wouldn't worry about my whereabouts over the past few days, just Bill's. Not even after how they treated me I still couldn't tell her what a monster her husband is. Maybe it was because I was afraid she wouldn't bother to care, or that she would forgive him and blame me, but I told myself it was because of the love and worry in her eyes that I couldn't break. Because everyone deserved love no matter what kind of mistakes they made.

"Oh." You couldn't miss the disappointment in her voice. "The Lockwood family has asked to meet you."

My hopes to forget all about my betrothal was wiped away.

"They'll be here the day after tomorrow." She quickly threw that in there, most likely noticing my instant frown.

I watched her eyes tracing over the faint scars from my cuts, but she didn't show the tiniest bit of emotion. The little bit of hope for her care swept away, and I turned around with my head high and left her standing there with my name rolling off her tongue while I marched out, with no thought of ever returning.

* * *

"Death would be too kind." I spat watching the sweat roll down off his nose.

"Please, I-I beg of you." I ignored that plead along with all the others, as I poured salt on the cut. "She'll never forgive you. Y-you can't kill her father."

"You lost the right to be her father." I slowly pushed my hand through his flesh, passed the flowing blood veins, passed the smooth bone, and loving the loud cries coming out of his mouth filling me with power and encouraging me.

The tips of my fingers brush against her rib-cage in anticipation. I latch my hand around one of the curves and in one swift movement, his ribs are in my hand. He falls over in agony, crying and unable to move. The blood pours out of his body in rhythm with the groans flowing out of his mouth as I toss his bones aside. I lean over his face close enough for my hot breath the crash onto his face as I talk.

"You'll reget ever laying a finger on her head when you rot in hell, and you better pray like hell that I'll be more understanding when I join you."

I shoved my hand into his body one last time, grasping onto his slowly beating heart, enjoying the feel of it pulsing in my hand, right before it joins his ribs on the other side of the cave.

* * *

_Gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough. I still love all of you & I hope you didn't forget about me. I was kind of disappointed about this chapter, I could've done better, but I wanted it up as fast as possible. Well I hope you all still review and follow. I'm shooting for at least five reviews on this chapter too._

_Love you all sweeties, _

_jshermann028 ._


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Stepping Stones-**_

_Oh my gosh, I promise I didn't forget about you. I feel like punching myself in the face for not writing sooner. I mostly have all the plot figured out, just not how long it will take to get this story to where I want it, and I've been having less and less free time everyday. School and soccer are in full swing now, but you have my word that I'll try my best to write some whenever I can. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. But I would like to think that the plot is mine, so no little thiefs. (:**

* * *

_I shoved my hand into his body one last time, grasping onto his slowly beating heart, enjoying the feel of it pulsing in my hand, right before it joins his ribs on the other side of the cave._

"Elijah?" I yelled running through the woods. I ripped my dress out of the thorns for the hundredth time. I sniffed again, their scent was getting stronger and stronger. "Elijah, please." I call for help. He has got to be this way. He's _always_ this way. I can barely make out their faint laughter that's been taunting me. "ELIJAH." I screamed as I came crashing down onto the ground, the sweet smell of blood feels the air. _My_ blood. I take off at a unbelievably fast pace, even for an original. They laugh again, but closer this time and from different directions. I stop all my running, and whip around listening to the laugh fill my ears. "Show yourself." I shout.

My body starts shaking, and my breath runs ragged. The laughter comes from the left, I whip around to face that way, and it gets quiet again.

"Rebekah?" I let out the breath I've been holding, and run into my brothers arms.

"Nik, thank goodness." I wrap my arms around him, and my body slowly stops shaking.

"What's wrong sister?" He asks rubbing his hands up and down my arms to sooth me.

"Someone vervained me in the village. T-they after me, brother." I felt him tense, and look around. "Where's Elijah?"

"He's back at the hut with Caroline." He whispered. I looked up at him as he put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet, before shoving me behind him. "I thought we won't have to meet again like this, love."

"I thought I told you to stay away from this village a long time ago, Nik." A middle aged woman walked out of the trees. To say she was beautiful was a understatement. Her silk brown hair fell perfectly around her walnut colored skin. She figure wasn't just striking, but she was beyond confident with her oval chin raised and her back completely straight. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked showing off her white smile.

"It's been longer than a while." He said stepping forward, away from me. I didn't know weather I should be worried or not. "Rebekah why don't you go home, this is business." He stated firmly enough for me to take off towards home.

* * *

"Oh Nik, how have you been?" Tonna asked casually leaning back against the closed tree, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'll been well." I informed, keeping my guard up.

"I wish I could say the same for myself. Wars coming, Niklaus, and even your kind isn't safe." She spoke quietly. Not once has this woman ever showed a sign of fear, and here she was all her confidence washed away. "You need to leave, you will only make it worse. Trouble follows you, and this village can't take much more." And with that she was gone.

* * *

"You better hope my sister doesn't see you in that dress, Miss Caroline." Elijah stated, but I just twirled around again giggling. He just watched and smiled as I spun and spun. "Please don't make yourself sick." He laughed.

"Oh Elijah, thank goodness you worry enough for you and I together." He laughed again. "When will Klaus be back?"

"Soon enough I suppose, he would be rude to leave a lady waiting."

"Are you always this polite?" I asked dancing once again.

"You know nothing about my brother." I turned and looked at the door, and instantly was scared. Her eyes raked my body, and the fire was only fueled. "Is that my dress?"

"Rebekah, where have you been?" Elijah rushed to her side worried, he looked outside turning his head to every direction. "Where's Niklaus?" And who was I to think that Elijah couldn't get more serious?

"He's in the woods with some woman." I felt a little ting at my heart as disappointment washed over me. "He told me to come back here."

"Who was she?" He asked calmly.

"I don't have a clue, brother." Her gaze shifted back to me anger fueling again. "Who gave you the right to raid through my things?"

"I-iii" I stuttered, and she lifted her eyebrow.

"You don't belong he..."

"Enough Rebekah, she is our guest and she will be treated as such. Excuse my sister, and her manners." Elijah said looking directly at Rebekah. "Caroline needed some attire until we can have her some made."

Rebekah stormed off into another room, stomping her feet all the way. And people say _I'm_ a drama queen.

I felt his presence before I even seen him, and smiled to myself.

"I suspect you took care of Caroline while I was away, Elijah." Klaus stated.

"He did." I smiled up at him, but was met by a hard stare. He looked towards Elijah and nodded, before Elijah went to his room. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing worth worrying over, love." He took a step towards me, my whole body tensed and I became nervous. He eyes were captivating locked with mine as he got closer.

"Uh-h. I cleaned up a little." I whispered braking eye contact and looking own at my toes, wiggling them. He didn't say anything until he was close enough for his breath to hit the top of my head as I remained looking down.

"It's passed your bedtime, love." He whispered seductively into my ear. I playfully swatted him away laughing, while he laughed with me. He remained smiling showing off his adorable dimples. I met his eyes again, and the tension grew the longer we stayed like this.

"We should um- go to bed." I said quickly looking back away.

"Would you like your own room, sweetheart?"

"I uh-" I looked outside at the woods, and fear consumed me." Um." I began to blush thinking about my answer. "Your room is fine... if that's okay?" I looked up at him in anticipation.

He chuckled showing those damn dimples again. "Come on then."

* * *

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She slid the tunic sleeves down her arm gracefully, and carefully pulled the rest over her head, her blonde curls falling back down her back leaving her in her underclothes. She made me swear not to peek, but I couldn't help myself. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. She started to turn around and I quickly closed my eyes again.

"I know you peeked, Klaus." She blushed. Damn it, she was almost too pure. "You little liar." She giggled. _Maybe _not as pure as I thought.

"How can I acquit myself, love?" I asked stepping towards her. I smirked in my head as I listened to her breathing hitch. I stopped when my nose brushed across her forehead, and then leaning back removing my shirt. Her breathing stopped all together. "Are we even now, _Caroline?" _

Before I could even blink her lips were on mine. I stood there stunned, but reacted quickly taking control. I tried to go as slow as I could trying my best not to hurt her, but I'm a very selfish man. I back us up against a wall as she open her mouth shocked, I took the opportunity to slide my tongue passed her lips meeting hers, A soft moan escaped her mouth. Her hands slid up my chest around my neck. She pushed me forwards until we approached the bed. She pulled on my hair, as she fought my tongue with hers.

_Oh my sweet Caroline, _you playing a losing game.

I turned her around and laid her down onto the bear skins. I trailed my lips down and back up her neck, enjoying the sounds she was making. I kissed back down her neck sucking on her pulse, and felt the veins under my eyes grow. I buried my face in her neck as I growled to get them to disappear. I breathed in the smell of her sweet sex as I continued to devour her neck and lips. She scratched my back as her hands roamed my body. I kissed her collar bone, and felt my fangs eject.

What the _hell_ am I doing? I rolled over onto my back catching my breath. I could've hurt her. _Damn it_, Klaus.

"I-uh, I'm so..." She moved onto my chest resting her head over my heart, letting her fingers draw patterns on on skin. My skin burned at her touch. "I didn't mean t-to..." Her hair tickled my shoulder and she would rise and fall with my breathing. "Caroline." I breather breathlessly.

"Shh, its okay." She hushed me in a low tone, driving me even more crazy.

_Caroline Forbes_ is going to be the _death_ of _me_.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. I figured you deserved a little Caroline on Klaus, and Klaus on Caroline... if you know what I mean. (; Well I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but until then thank you for viewing, and happy reading. (:_


End file.
